Raura & Fanfiction
by r5tillforever
Summary: OK so the title basically says it all...its just Raura reading fanfics and what happens after :) hope ye enjoy xox
1. Chapter 1

**Ross's P.O.V**

Ugh I'm so tired. Me, Laura, the rest of R5 and our mums have all been on a plane for the last few hours and we still have four hours to go..I looked around and I could see that everyone else was asleep. I wish i could sleep but I just have never been able to on planes.

I turned on my phone and went onto twitter. Like usual I had hundreds of tweets from the AMAZING R5 family. They were all basically the same thing...pictures, marriage proposals, Austin and Ally and Raura!

Actually it was all mainly Raura and pictures of Laura's latest photoshoot. I must say...she did look smoking hot in them! Wait what am I thinking, Laura's my bestfriend...ehh what the heck, she's hot and we all know it.

Anyway, moving on. As well as all of theses photos a lot of people had sent me the link to a website called . All of the links were for the same two stories,'Piano' and 'Auslly One-Shots'. I knew that the website was a place where fans could go to write about things they liked and I knew that people wrote about 'Austin and Ally'. Laura and I had talked about it before and we agreed never to read any because it may make actin as Austin and Ally kinda awkward. I looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep so I jumped up, grabbed Laura's ipad mini and went to one of the rooms at the back of the plane. I really wanted to see what the fans would be writing and i figured if I read them now with no-one around, it wouldn't be so bad. Laura will never know. I went on to my twitter on the ipad and opened up the link. I clicked on the one called 'Auslly One-Shots'. It said it was rated M so i guess that means there's going to be I opened it open anyway and began to read...

'_It __was_ _Friday night and after school Ally had gone to her friend Austin's house for a sleep over __**(not much happened they just watched a movie-so im skipping on, ok now back to the story:P)**__ "We should play a game", Austin said. "What game?", Ally asked. "We write down some of our biggest secrets and hide them around the house and then we have to find each other's",he answered. "Ok then lets do it",_

_ Ally's P.O.V_

_I was at his last secret. It was a little white package with a note attached that said 'I want you'...Next minute I heard Austin come up behind me and I screamed. "So you found it",he said. __**(they talked for a while-blah blah blah moving on ). **__Austin came up behind me and began to kiss my neck and I started to moan. "You're so hot when you moan", Austin said. He turned me around and we began to kiss passionately. He gently threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me._

Ahhhhhhhhh...I see where this is going. I quickly skimmed through the next few lines and started reading further down.

_"Austin..oh my god..it's so good, Austin...more more", she moaned, extremely LOUD. Austin tugged her nipple with his teeth. "You're so good, Ally..oh my..fuck..you feel so good", Austin grunted, pushing in faster and harder as Ally begged him to. His hardness melted into her wetness, and he slid in easily.'_

Oh my fucking god... those last few lines have me really hard. I don't know why I'm like this. Austin and Ally aren't even real people...they're just fictional characters. Maybe it's the fact that Laura and I play them...ugh I can just imagine me and Laura like that. She would be so hot when she moans too. Just as I was about to open up the next story, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to see Laura standing there creeping up on me. I screamed and fell off of the side of the bed that I had been lying on.

"Jesus Christ Laura, you gave me such a fright", I said to her as she doubled over in fits of laughter.

"Hahahaha sorry Ross, I didn't think that you would get that bad a fright. Hey whats this?", she said reaching out to take the ipad.

"No Laura, I-", but I was to late she had it.

" I thought we agreed not to read these?!", she asked.

"Ya I know it's just everyone was sending me links to two of the same stories and I just wanted to know what they were", I explained.

"Fine then, if you read one, I wanna read one", she said.

"You sure?", I asked.

"Yes I'm sure, scoot over", she said lying down on the bed next to me.

We were now side by side. Our arm's, hip's and feet touching together. My skin started to tingle. It always did when Laura and I touched. I must really be in love with her!...Wait, what did I just say I-

"Hello, earth to Ross", she said waving her hand in my face her hazel eyes staring at me.

"Sorry...was just having a moment", I responded, laughing nervously," Lets just read".

As I said that Laura went to click on the one I had read.

"Wait wait wait, I just read that...it would be awkward to read...you know...together! Lets go onto this one..", I told her, tapping on the story called 'Piano'. "This one can't be to bad...it's called piano", I laughed.

She just smiled at me and laughed and we began to read the story when it opened up.

_ 'Laura's P.O.V._

_"I think the classes are paying off", I said to Raini_

"Wait, I thought this was about Auslly?", Laura asked.

"Ya so did I", I said.

We both looked at the description where it said very clearly in black letters...'**RAURA**'...

"Ohhhhhhh...", we both said at the same time.

"What does M mean?", she asked.

"Ehhh I don't know", I lied, smirking a bit.

"Oh sure...it will still be could. We do have an amazing friendship", she said looking back to the story.

Poor Laura...she doesn't know what she's in for. I could stop her...I could tell her not to go on...tell her what M means...but something inside of me wanted to read M fanfiction about us with her. Well here goes nothing...

s/9676687/1/Piano

It got really quiet as we read. Every now and then our feet would interlock and I would hear Laura's breathing speed up. I stared at her at her a few times...imagining what it would actually be like to do these things with her. It wasn't hard at all. Laura's so hot, I've dreamed of messing her up loads of times. WAit what am I doing, I shouldn't be thinking this! Ugh there's no point...I can't deny it anymore...I'm in love with Laura Marie Marano, but I know that she'll never feel the same. She always severely friend zones me.

It had been quiet since we stopped reading. We both turned our heads and stared at each other for awhile. It was awkward...

* * *

_**Hey guys..so this is chapter 1...i have chapter 2 written out and i have loads of stories that I'm going to start writing soon! i just got flooded with ideas**_ **so i hope ye enjoy this...please review :D XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Laura's P.O.V**

Well that was interesting yet awkward at the same time. I wasn't expecting it to be like that at all, I had no idea that people wrote stories like that about Ross and I. I was staring at Ross and Ross was staring at me. The story was replaying over and over in my head and I couldn't help but agree with the 'Laura' in the story...Ross's hair is sex...the whole lot of Ross is sex...sex on legs! Oh come on, who wouldn't think that, Ross is an extremely hot guy and everyone knows it...and those muscles are just like- mmmm ! I was getting so horny now...I just wanted to jump on top of him and kiss him until I needed air again...and us singers can go a long time without air ;) He turned on his side and looked at me.

"Well..ehh that was..ehh weird", Ross said scratching the back of his neck.

Awww he was so cute and innocent. :D

"Ya, it was", I lied. I couldn't exactly say 'NO, I LOVED IT' ..that! would be weird!

We kept lying there, still staring at each other, analyzing each others faces when the plane jerked causing Ross to fall on top of me. I was now lying on my back with Ross over me, he had one arm on either side of me...oh how much I wanted to kiss him right now.

"Ehh sorry", he mumbled.

"No, it's fine", I replied.

We stared into each others eyes and that's when it happened. He leaned down and placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips. It was like heaven, his lips were so soft and moist and I immediately felt butterflies. H pulled away after a few seconds...

"Sorry Laur, I shouldn't have done that...I-" he started but I interrupted him

"Ross Ross really, it's fine...really, it is", I said with a smile. Well way to be subtle Laur I said to myself.

He smirked and began to lean in again this time kissing me more passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. I couldn't believe this was really happening...It felt like a dream!

**Ross's P.O.V**

I leaned in and pecked her lips. Her perfect little lips that I have wanted for so long. She tasted so good...like..like...gogurt! I felt fireworks at first, but then I felt really bad. What if she didn't want this. I pulled away but when she said it was fine , I kissed her again more passionately. We pulled apart again when we both needed air and she took this opportunity to push me over and climb on top of me, straddling my waist.

"Oh My God, goody too-shoes Laura Marano's turning naughty", I laughed.

"Shut-up", she said smirking and leaning in to kiss me again.

I licked her top lip begging for entrance which she quickly allowed. We were now exploring each others mouths with our tongues, and boy, did it feel good! She moaned into my mouth causing me to moan also and to start getting hard. This was definitely the best plane ride ever.

**Riker's P.O.V**

Ahh that was a good sleep. I was soo tired. I looked around to see everyone was still asleep except for Ross and Laura who weren't in their seats. I guessed that Ross was in the back on his phone like he does every single plane ride...how can that boy not sleep?! I decided to creep up on Ross to give him a fright..he gets the best frights!

I went to the door of the room and I listened through it. I could hear breathing, and it sounded like two people. Oh great, maybe their both in their..I can frighten them both. Ohh this is going to be good, I thought to be myself. I slowly opened the door and what I saw there in front of me made me speechless. Ross was lying with Laura straddling him and they were making out :O Yes, not just kissing, but full on making out! Weirdly, they didn't hear me, probably because their having to much fun :P I really wanted to go call the others but they were asleep and I didn't want to wake them so I took out my phone and snapped a pic instead. I went back to me seat to get some more sleep...tomorrow was going to be fun :D

**Ross's P.O.V**

Laura and I had been making out for good over ten minutes when we pulled away.

"Wait a sec, I'll be back", she said, getting up and going into the bathroom.

Wow..I can't believe that just happened! I swear, my feelings for Laura are growing by the second. Awhile later, she returned wearing a short light night dress.

"Wow", was all I could manage to say.

"Haha, you like?", she asked, smiling down at me, "It was getting to hot in here" she finished while walking over to the door.

When she got there, I jumped up and stood right behind her with my hands on her waist. I leaned down and gently kissed her neck.

"I don't like it Laur...",I told her while locking the door...

"I love it", I assured her as I turned her around and kissed her passionately.

I had her pressed against the door and she had her hands around my neck. I brought my hands to the straps of her dress and pulled them down as she was squeezing my arms.

"You're so beautiful Laur", I said as I leaned down and began to kiss her breasts.

I pulled her dress off so she was just standing there in her panties. I went back to her lips and kept kissing her. I could feel her hands slide underneath my tank top and she traced my abs with her fingers.

"How are you so hot?",she asked.

I laughed and pulled my top off over my head, "You like what you see?", I asked.

"No...I love it", she said huskily before smashing her lips off of mine once again.

**Laura's P.O.V**

Wow..well...that escalated quickly. Half an hour ago we were reading fanfiction and now we are both standing here half naked and I was loving every moment of it. When he took his shirt off I nearly melted. I bent down slowly and traced his abs with my tongue. I could hear him moan so I got the idea that he liked it. When I got to the top of his pants I quickly removed them, followed by his briefs, releasing his huge 8 inch cock. I was awestruck! I now had a fully naked Ross Lynch standing in front of me! A sight that a million girls want and one that I thought I would never see.

I immediately snapped out of my trance and grabbed his dick in my hand. I could hear him gasp from the contact. I licked and sucked at the tip and I got taste the pre-cum. Damn, but he tastes good. I could tell that he was enjoying the treatment but I didn't want to tease him any longer so I wrapped my mouth around his whole length and sucked until I could feel the tip hit the back of my throat.

He had his hands in my hair and he was thrusting his hips into my face.

"Jesus Christ...A fuck..Laura thats soo...soo good", is all I could hear.

I couldn't help smirk a little at the fact that I, Me, little innocent Laura was the cause of Ross's pleasure. I always wanted to hear Ross say these words to me.

I continued to suck him off and he was getting harder and harder.

"Oh fuck Laur...I'm going to cum...", he moaned.

I pulled away for a sec to say, "I want you to cum in my mouth Ross", I said huskily before shoving his dick back in my mouth.

Almost immediately I could feel Ross's warm juices fill my mouth. Mmm..he tasted so good that I swallowed it all, not letting any drip from my mouth.

"You'r turn he said", winking at me.

**Ross's P.O.V**

Oh my god...Laura was amazing. I have never felt that much pleasure in my life. But now it was her turn to get the same feeling. She got up off of her knees and I put her lying on the bed. I kissed all along her neck and chest leaving love bites all over. I took one nipple in my mouh and sucked on it as i rolled the other one in between my fingers. I swapped over after awhile and then made my way down leaving gentle kisses across her stomach.

She did what I said and opened her legs wide when I told her to. I could see that she was already very wet. I gently rubbed her clit with my thumb and I brought another finger to her entrance, shoving it in slowly.

"Ugh Ross...that is so good",she moaned.

I love it when she moans my name...it is something that I have always wanted to hear.

I pulled my finger out but then entered again with another, then another and another till finally i had my whole fist in. Her moans got LOUDER with every addition.

"Ahhh..Ross...ugh..Oh..My...God...", she screamed, but not to loud as to wake the others. I was moving my fist fast now and I could feel her warm walls tightening around it. I felt her body shiver and then she came around my hand. I quickly pulled it out and brought my face down to her pussy and began licking and sucking on her clit, causing her to scream. I was pretty sure the others would be awake by now.

Laughing I removed my mouth and brought my face up to hers, kissing her softly.

"Haha, Laur, you're being really loud you know", I stated, "I'm going to have to punish you for that", I explained as I pushed into her. Before she could scream I kissed her passionately. I thrust in and out of her quickly, earning loud moans from her. I could feel my balls hit off f her ass. I stopped kissing her to catch my breath.

"FUCK...Laur..you're so tight,"I moaned.

"Ugh...fuck me Ross...harder faster,"she squealed.

I obeyed her orders and started thrusting in and out of her faster and faster. I could feel her walla tighten around my dick.

"I'm...I'm going to...c-cum Ross...," she said

"Me to Laur...me...too."

And with that, we both came. That was the most amazing experience I have ever had!

**Laura's P.O.V**

He collapsed down next to me and we lay there panting fast and hard. That was indescribable, I have never ever felt that much pleasure before. Ugh his tongue was just so magical...and they way his juices filled me up was amazing. I could feel him cum inside of me, it was the best feeling in the world.

"I love you Laur-,"he started, looking at me.

Oh My God...Ross Lynch, Americas new heart-throb an my bestfriend of three years just said he loves me.

"-I-I really do. I'm not just saying it because we had sex, but I really genui-"

I cut off his rambling by smashing my lips on his.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear that!,"I explained before kissing him again,"Ross Shor Lynch...I love you soo much it hurts"

He looked at me with huge smile on his face. he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. We both fell asleep, just lying here, naked in each other's arms. And yes you did hear right...we both fell asleep..the first time that Ross has ever slept on a plane. :)

* * *

_**Hey so here's chapter 2 :) I'm not sure if I will do more of this or not but I most likely will...that is if ye do like it :) ok so read...enjoy and review please :D XOXOXO**_


End file.
